Online shopping (e.g., e-shopping) is a form of electronic commerce that allows customers to purchase goods from a merchant over the Internet. A particular type of online shopping that has recently seen relatively large growth includes online gift purchases. For example, digital gift cards (e.g., e-gift cards) or other types of digital transaction value cards have become a popular gifting means due to their relatively ease of use.
A particular problem incurred, however, with the use of online gifts is that delivery of these online gifts often impaired such that the recipient of the online gift actually takes possession of the online gift. For example, many email clients, such as THUNDERBIRD™, OPERA™, or INTERNET EXPLORER™ include spam filters that may block delivery of the online gift if not configured properly. Additionally, even if an email message conveyed the online gift is received, the commercial nature of email messages generated by merchants causes the email messages to be perceived as junk mail such that the recipient never actually opens or reads the email to determine that the email message includes an online gift from the purchaser of the online gift. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.